Fame vs Kicks
by DarknessQueen12
Summary: "Sorry didn't get the memo maybe next time when a bitch invites me to a high class party I'll remember to bring my stilettos." Kagome said glaring at Kagura before turning to leave. She didn't even spare her sister a glance as she left, leaving the entire house silent. Pairing: KagXSess, InuxKik, SanxMir
1. Chapter 1

**Fame vs. Kicks**

**Chapter 1**

Summary: "Sorry didn't get the memo maybe next time when a bitch invites me to a high class party I'll remember to bring my stilettos." Kagome said glaring at Kagura before turning to leave. She didn't even spare her sister a glance as she left, leaving the entire house silent.

* * *

It's the summer before senior year for Kagome Higurashi, everything seems perfect as she makes her way down the stairs towards the kitchen where her father is awaiting her arrival. "Morning daddy." She kissed the peppered hair man as she moves about the kitchen looking for breakfast to start her first day of summer. "Good morning sweetie." He said placing his newspaper down and folds his hands in front of him. "Kagome, honey, I have some news for you." He starts slowly catching his daughter's attention. "Hum?" she hums placing a bowl with cereal down on the bar where her father is sitting at. "Your mother has request your presence for the summer." He told her watching her express go from cheery to extreme shock. Kagome's mother hasn't request to see her since the divorce over eight years ago, leaving a young Kagome heartbroken not only about her mother but her twin sister too. Honestly she didn't know how to response to her mother's offer since it's been nearly seven years since the last time she has seen her at all. Leaving the comfort of Nashville didn't sit well in his stomach not only that but her father as well along with her friends? "I don't know…" she trails off looking down at her forgotten breakfast as she pokes it with her spoon debating on whether or not she should even consider the offer.

"You don't have much of a choice, dear." Her father told her. Kagome closes her eyes trying to control her emotions about going to stay with her mother and sister for three long months. "That's not fair." She fought back looking up from the bowl to glare at her father. "How can you do this to me!?" she screams running out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room to cry. Mr. Higurashi knew this would be the outcome of being told that her mother wants to see her all of a sudden but he also knows that she needs to visit and spend time with her mother whether she likes it or not. He lets out a sigh of frustration while getting up to check up on Kagome.

Once he reach Kagome's white door with her name painted in yellow on it, he gives it a firm knock. "What?" he can hear how broken she is over going to visit her family. Mr. Higurashi opens the door to see Kagome sitting at her window with a pillow drawn to her chest as she stares out the window with a tear stain face. "Kagome, I know how you feel about this but please do it for me?" he asks softly to his daughter. "When do I leave?" she asks ignoring his question. "Saturday morning." He answers deject by the way his daughter is acting. _'Two days, really?' _she rolls her eyes continue to stare out the window wishing for something better than going to her mother's for the summer. Hearing her father sigh and the door closing behind him, Kagome closes her eyes to try and think what could be a possible bright side to this whole experience. _'I always wanted to go to L.A.'_ she thought with a ghost smile appear on her face.

**Los Angeles, CA**

"Kikyou," her mother calls out from the back door of their house, the woman spots her daughter lying in one of the white bench like chairs with her sunglasses on talking to two other girls. "Kikyou!" her mother shouts gaining her daughter and her friend's attention. The dark hair young woman sits up to look at her mother through her dark shades. "Yes?" she asks not really caring what her mother has to say. "Tell your friends to go home, we have things to discuss." She says turning from her daughter expecting her to follow her orders while she waits in the house for her daughter. "Damn, Kikyou, what did you do?" one girl with red hair pulled into two low ponytails asks looking back at her dark hair friend. "Did you get caught sneaking Inuyasha in?" the other girl with short brown hair asks giggling at the thought. Kikyou smirks at that thought of being caught with her hanyou boyfriend but she knows better than the girls that that's not what her mother is going to discuss with her. "Ayame, Rin, I'll catch up with you girls later." She spokes swiftly swings her off over the chair to stand up. The three girls said their good-byes as Kikyou strolls into her massive house that her mother and her lives in.

Kikyou makes her way down the hall with her sunglasses on top of her head and her towel that she was using earlier in her hand. She spots her mother in the living area waiting for her daughter to make her appearances "Mother, what is so important that you had to ruin my time with my friends?" she asks rolling her brown eyes. "I requested for your sister to spend the summer with us." She told her daughter with a smirk knowing that Kikyou would react to this. Kikyou stood there shock beyond belief at what her mother done. Her usual emotionless façade is showing her shock from the news her mother has place on her "No," Kikyou shakes her head in anger, "No! Why would you do that? This si the summer before my senior year and I have to spend it with _her_!?" Kikyou hisses out with anger lace in her voice. Her mother waves her off "Why must is always be about you?" Ms. Higurashi starts "Plus it'll be a great bonding experience for the both of you. Think about all of the sister bonding you both can do together?" her mother says with hope in her eyes. "No. She will not be anywhere near me." Kikyou grounds out.

Ms. Higurashi narrows her eyes and moves to stand up walking over to her daughter. "Kikyou, you will be nice and polite to your sister. You will also introduce her to your friends. Do you hear me?" she asks glaring at her own daughter daring her to back talk her again. Kikyou narrows her eyes as well "Fine, _mother_." She hisses turning on her heel to leave her mother's presences so she can gather her thoughts and get her emotions back in order.

**Nashville, TN**

It's been two days since her father told her the news about going to L.A. to stay with her mother and sister. Kagome sits nervously in her seat on the plane waiting for it to take off knowing that this summer will be different that's not doubt but she worries about how her mother let alone her sister will treat her. She doubts her mother will be rude to her but that doesn't say anything about Kikyou. Even though the two are twins they have quite a few differences for example, Kagome's eyes are a stormy blue while Kikyou's are brown. Their personalities are very different since Kagome is more friendly and talkative while Kikyou is snuck up and thinks highly of her herself no doubt from being rich. Kagome can only hope that her sister doesn't hate her too much for coming to stay the summer not like she had a choice in the matter but knowing Kikyou, she'll find a way to pin it on Kagome. _'I hope we can be somewhat friends by the end of the summer.'_ With that thought Kagome turns her glaze to the window to stare out of it to keep her mind off of her travels.

* * *

**DarknessQueen12: Hello everyone and first off thank you for reading this new story. I would like to point out that I apologize for not having a beta and if anyone would like to be a beta for me please dont hesitate in PMing me. I really hope you all enjoy this first chapter. I have finally got back into the groove of writing and will be hopefully rewriting one of my other stories so I can continue it. Thank you again and feel free to leave a review!**

**Inspired by: Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fame vs. Kicks**

**Chapter 2**

Summary: "Sorry didn't get the memo maybe next time when a bitch invites me to a high-class party I'll remember to bring my stilettos." Kagome said glaring at Kagura before turning to leave. She didn't even spare her sister a glance as she left, leaving the entire house silent.

* * *

Kagome arrives in Los Angeles, feeling overwhelmed by the sudden change in time zones and place. She walks over to where her luggage is awaiting too be claim by its owner. Once she retrieve her things, she walks out of the airport to wait for her mother to pick her up which wasn't long as soon as she step foot outside she sees a driver handing a sign with her name on it. Kagome quickly makes her way over to the driver "Kagome Higurashi." She announces to him. He nods walking to open the back door allowing her to sip in while he places her belongings in the trunk. Kagome looks out the window and spots the Hollywood sign from the airport, she thinks about how L.A. is a lot different from Nashville making her have an eerily feeling settling in the pits of her stomach causing her to shift uncomfortably in her seat. She unconsciously tugs at her dress trying to look as presentable as she could while shifting her feet making her boot click together. _'It's me against these celebrities' brats.'_ She shrugs her shoulders trying to convince herself that this isn't going too be as horrible as she thinks.

After fifteen minute drive Kagome see a large gates with an H in the middle of the iron gates. The gates open to allow the car to travel up the long driveway, reaching a large white and cream color house making Kagome feel a bit intimidated by the house size. She didn't realize that the can stop until her door open and a hand is out stretched to help her out. Placing her small hand into the driver's hand stepping out of the car, she felt a bit homesick seeing her mother and sister standing at the top of the massive step leading into the large house. Her mother walks down the stairs towards her other daughter with a gentle smile upon her middle age face. "Kagome, it's been a while." She greets her with a brief hug pulling her in arm's reach to look her over. Kagome has grown into a young woman no doubt like her sister but she still has her girlish features as well. Kagome glare at her mother "I wonder why?' she snap back stepping out of the woman's grip to grab her bags and walk up the steps.

Kikyou watch the exchange with a small smirk knowing that Kagome doesn't want to be here anymore than she wants her here. Once she sees her sister reach the top step their eyes meet brown staring at blue neither one knowing what to say or dare to speak with one and other. So Kikyou gives a nod in her acknowledgement and Kagome returns with a small smile. The sisters may not want to spend the summer with each other but they realize that it may not be so bad as long as their mother doesn't interfere with their plans. "Come, I'll show to your room." Kikyou says coolly to her with that they both enter the house that Kagome will be staying in for the rest of the summer.

Kagome stands in her new bedroom that she'll be allowed to sleep in for the next three months. The walls are painted a pale yellow giving it a warm glow and feeling of being home. The bed made up with yellow and white thrown pillows and a large pale yellow comforter. She walks further into the room dropping her bags on the bed before exploring the new room. Opening the double pearl color doors to revile a huge closet space for her clothes and a few shelves to place her shoes on. After closing the closet doors she turns to the white curtains that are covering another door, slowly making her way over to the doors to open them and revile a large swimming pool go with in a decent size back yard. She notice Kikyou down below already by the pool with three other girls. Kagome turns on her heel to view the rest of the house before meeting up with Kikyou.

**By the pool**

Kikyou and her friends are lounging by the pool soaking up the sun's rays. Kikyou couldn't believe that her mother went through with having her sister here. Even though Kagome didn't seem to please by their mother's actions doesn't mean that she won't try to find a way to bond with Kikyou. "Rin, I appreciate you bringing your cousin along with you so my sister won't bother us." She says flatly. The short brown hair girl nods happily of having her cousin joining them even if it's to go with her sister. The other long hair brunette rolls her eyes at Kikyou's behavior "Must you be a bitch to everyone?" the girl asks slightly irritated by the fact that she has to entertain someone like Kikyou's sister. _'She's probably just as bitchy as her sister.'_ The girl thought rolling her eyes. "Sango, don't be like that!" Rin gushes over her cousin's attitude to Kikyou.

The red head girl snickers at the exchange between the humans before her. Ayame is the only demon in the group of the three girls and occasionally four when Sango joins them. She doesn't mind being the only youkai in the group but don't mistake Rin or Kikyou for being weak by any means. Rin and Sango are both born from the ancient demon slayer tribe but in these times they only hunt demons if they've gone rouge. As for Kikyou, she is a miko and has trained since the day she was born by her mother's request. "You know, why don't you invite your sister to hang out with us? I mean she can't be that bad, can she?" Ayame questions the miko who turn to glare at her friend. "If you want to see the day that Kouga asks you as his mate, I'd be careful of what you say, wolf." Kikyou states icily glaring at her friend. Ayame shrugs off her friend's threat knowing that Kikyou wouldn't harm her in any way.

On that note Ayame hears the door creak open turning to see who is coming outside to see another dark hair girl with her back to them closing the door. All the other girls turn to see who Ayame is looking at. Kikyou huffs in annoyance at her sister daring to interrupt their girl time. Kagome makes her way over to Kikyou and her group of friends "Kikyou, would you mind giving me directions to the mall?" she asks shifting on her feet feeling uncomfortable about having the attention place on her. Before Kikyou could snarl anything out Sango stood with a smile on her face. "Hi there, I'm Sango, it's a pleasure of meeting someone who makes Kikyou feel threaten!" she says with excitement in her voice earning a dagger glare to her backside from Kikyou. Kagome is surprise to have one of her friends is actually talking to her. "Um, Kagome, and thanks?" Kagome answers a bit nervously not wanting to upset her sister by any means with talking to one of her friends.

Kikyou smirk at the exchange with a thought in mind "Sango why don't you take Kagome to the mall?" she said hoping the brunette would take the hint and leave with her sister so she can continue to sun bath with her friends without any interruption or snarky remarks. Taking the hint Sango had Kagome follow her around front to let them to their gossip and other things that the group talks about.

Once they reach the front of the house Sango directs them to her Jeep Wrangler looking over her shoulder to make sure that Kagome is following. Kagome sees the vehicle that they are heading towards with a small smile on her lips noticing that Sango might not be so bad to hang around. "So what brings you to the land fame?" Sango asks starting up the car hoping to have some conversation. "My mother wants me to spend the summer here after seven years of no communication expect the birthday card or Christmas card with money." She says rolling her eyes at the last of her sentence. "You don't really ping me as a rich snob, no offense." Kagome says stating that Sango is relatively pleasant to be around even being in her presence for a short amount of time.

"Well Rin, my cousin the girl with the brown hair like mine? Well she is my rich snobby cousin as you call but Rin is actually pretty easy-going." Sango says smiling at the fact that her cousin doesn't brag about having money at her every whim. Kagome nods knowing what she means about having someone like that, it makes her think of her baby cousin Souta who is spending time in Japan for the summer. "Well beside the personality's differences and the eye and hair color anyone could mistake you as your sister." Sango points out. "Yeah that's what worries me being here. I'm nowhere not as popular or famous as my sister since our mother lives in the spotlight from being a famous actress and miko." Kagome comments feeling a bit homesick at the thought of mention of one of her parents.

The rest of the car ride is left in a comfortable silence as the girls arrive at the mall, exiting the Jeep quickly both head towards the entrance of the mall. Kagome is impress about how big there mall is here but she shouldn't have expect any less. Upon entering the massive size building the girls were eager to start their shopping experience of becoming friends and creating memories. They shop at the Hot Topic store out of the request of Sango. Kagome is in the front of the store looking over the gothic dresses that hung high on the walls thinking about trying on the blue and black lace dress thinking on how cute she would look. Sango came up behind her new friend to see her staring at the beautiful dress. "You should get it." Sango says smiling. "I don't know…" Kagome trails off knowing how badly she would like to wear that dress even though that's not her typical wardrobe by any means.

Kagome shakes her head and turns to see Sango's arms fill with many band tees "Hey I should get a few band tees! I need a new HIM shirt since my other one is too inappropriate to wear anymore." She says cheery about getting a new shirt earning a giggle from Sango. They both travel over to the band tees hoping to find Kagome a new shirt to her liking. After a few shirts later both girls checked out and decide to head upstairs towards the food court to grab some lunch.

"Man this has been a great day!" Kagome declares sitting down with her ham and cheese sub sandwich from Subway along with Sango who got the meatball sub.

"Kikyou?"

* * *

**DarknessQueen12: Thank you again for reading this story. It truly means alot to see people starting to follow this story and review. I dont have any set time to update but I try to do it weekly if I am able too. Again I will try my hardest to update. Also the more reviews I recieve will give me more motavition in writing faster.**

**Agianst this story is inpired by the song Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus**

**I'm not a fan of her but I do like that song before she became well you all know. Anywho I hope you enjoyed! Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fame vs. Kicks**

**Chapter 3**

Summary: "Sorry didn't get the memo maybe next time when a bitch invites me to a high class party I'll remember to bring my stilettos." Kagome said glaring at Kagura before turning to leave. She didn't even spare her sister a glance as she left, leaving the entire house silent.

* * *

_I hopped off the plane at L.A.X.  
With a dream and my cardigan  
Welcome to the land of fame excess (whoa),  
Am I gonna fit in?_

"Hey Inuyasha, when do you plan on meeting up with Kikyou?" a dark hair male asks with a cigarette handing from his mouth as he stares down at his cards. The silver hair hanyou's ears twitch at the sound of his friend's voice before placing down to cards and getting two more from the wolf youkia dealing the cards. Inuyasha takes a sip of his beer from the long neck bottle "I think she is going to the beach later tonight with her friends to attend Shippou's annual bonfire." He saying to his friend. "I almost forgot about the fox's party at the beach tonight. Hopefully, there will be plenty of beer." Kouga the wolf demon says thoughtfully. "What are you idiots doing?" a cold voice asks them. All three of them turn to see Inuyasha's older half-brother Sesshoumaru standing there with his off and on girlfriend Kagura at his side practically hanging from him. That cause the three men to snickers at seeing this knowing that clingy women annoy Sesshoumaru. Sesshouamru glares at the three pulling out a chair leaving Kagura standing in a huff.

"Sesshouamru." She whines earning an uncharacteristic eye roll from the ice prince. "So busy yourself somewhere else, woman." He threats as a new game of poker is about to start. "Monk hand me a beer." He orders getting a beer thrown at him as he catches it without looking up. All four men stare at their cards as Kagura huffs in annoyance at the way her boyfriend is being but decides to go shopping with her best friend to make up for the lack of attention that she isn't receiving.

"Why do you put up with that? Inuyasha asks annoyed looking at his cards. "Because it's easy pussy!" Kouga declares as all of them expect Sesshoumaru snickers at the response that the wolf gave "Silence." Sesshoumaru said icily at the three that are silently snickering at the change of conversation.

**At the mall**

_Jumped in the cab,  
Here I am for the first time  
Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy  
Everybody seems so famous_

"Kikyou?"

A voice calls to Kagome who looks up to see two girls walking this way. "Great." Sango mumbles under her breath. Before Kagome had the chance to ask what Sango meant by her choice of words the woman with dark brown hair pulled back with a teal blue beads and white feathers "Wait you're not her." She states narrowing her eyes at Kagome. "No, I'm not." she replies uncomfortable about this woman almost glaring at her. "What are you, her cousin or something?" the black hair woman with the bob hair cut asks clueless. Both Kagome and Sango look at each other with a smile at the one girl's stupid question but Kagome decides to fill in the air head "I'm her twin sister, Kagome." She says smiling at them. "I'm Kagura and that's Yura, I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you but I rather not. I don't like you Higurashis especially having a second around." Kagura sneers at Kagome earning a glare from both girls sitting in front of them. "We were going to invite Kikyou and her friends to the party at Kagura's house next weekend." Yura clearly clueless to her friend's anger announce. "If you're interested you can come." Kagura frowns at her friend's lack of intelligences but figures to let her invite these two.

The two women turn on her heels and left the speechless girls behind them as they left. "Kagome, I don't know about you but I have a bad feeling about that invitation." Sango voices a bit unnerved by that. "It's not my choice to make. Honestly I could care less about that celeb party they invited us too." She says standing from her chair with Sango in tow. "Yeah but no one has ever deny Kagura before. I mean she usually never says anything to me but Rin hasn't seen anyone decline an invitation from her." Sango says informing Kagome about the potential danger of refusing the demoness.

After they finish their shopping the girls unloaded their things into the back of Sango's Jeep "Hey I almost forgot to ask, do you want to go to Shippo's bonfire? He's a real cool kitsune and yes he's a celebrity child too." Sango says sighing at the last part but Kagome shook her head at her new friend's displeasure. "It sounds lovely. Can we change into our bathing suits before we head to the beach?" Kagome says smiling warmly. Sango nods her head and heads back to Kagome's house for her to change since Sango is already wearing her bathing suit from earlier that day.

**Beach**

_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous,  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
And a Jay-Z song was on  
And a Jay-Z song was on  
And a Jay-Z song was on_

The clock on the dashboard of the Jeep glaring back at Kagome telling her that it's roughly seven o'clock in the evening when they arrive at the overly packed beach due to the news of the annual bonfire. Both girls exit the Jeep to follow the coward, Kagome's brown boots kicks up a bit of the sand as they make their way through the coward towards the host of the party. Sango quickly pin pointed an orange hair demon talking to Rin with a red solo cup in his hand. "Come on there's Shippou!" Sango drags Kagome over to where her cousin is casually talking with the host. "Oh Shippou-kun, its lovely that you invited my girls and I to your party." She says shyly to the demon in front of her. The orange hair boy grins showing one of his fangs at the girl's shyness in front of him. "Hey Ship!" Sango's voice booms in before Shippou could reply back to Rin. His green eyes turn to see his longtime friend walking over to them with a new companion in tow.

"Sango-chan, it's been a while," he says eyeing the raven hair girl beside him. Her blue eyes look around at all the people attending the party seeing as she feels a bit uncomfortable about being here. "Who is your lovely friend?" he asks putting his arm around Rin's shoulder causing her to blush heavily at his actions. His eyes scans the unnamed girl in front of him. He looks at her dusty brown boots, traveling his eyes up her lightly tanned legs that seem mile long, to her cut off denim shorts that completes the outfit with her white tank top where you can visibly see the navy blue bikini top. "Kagome, she's Kikyou's twin." Sango says smirking at the attention that Kagome is receiving unknown to her.

Kagome turns her head to where she heard her name being introduce to see the kitsune eyeing her. "Hello Kagome, it's a pleasure of meeting you. Now if you ladies will excuse me, Rin and I have other things to discuss." He says with a hint of mischief in his voice. They left Kagome and Sango to attend to enjoying themselves.

"Sango!" Sango twitches an eye at the male's voice turning to meet the man before that voice. Kagome stood there watching four guys walk their way seeing the only human calling out to her friend. "Miroku." She says glaring at the man. The named man grabs Sango's hands giving her a winning smile before turning to see Kagome "Who might you be my lady?" Miroku asks slyly to Kagome releasing Sango's hands. Kagome put her hands up in front of her giving him a silent don't touch me look "Kagome, she's Kikyou's sister." Sango says saving Kagome from explaining yet again to someone who she is. Miroku's face look confuse by the information "I live with my dad." Kagome tries to help clear his confusion. As quickly as it came it went and Miroku put his arms around both girls' shoulders turning them towards where the alcoholic drinks will be "Come ladies, let's make this night one to remember!" he declares earns a giggle from Kagome and an eye roll from Sango with a small smile.

_So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
The butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be OK  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA_

After an hour in Miroku's presence Kagome and Sango have loosen up a bit and swaying to the music coming from the speakers on the sand. Kagome feeling more like herself with the help of alcohol let her hair down swaying her hips lost with to the beat of the music. Unknown to her a pair of golden eyes are watching her from afar sipping casually on the drink trying to block out the annoy voice of the company he's left in. He smirks into his cup seeing as the demon slayer and monk became quick friends with this new girl in town. And unknown to him, a pair of red eyes that belong to his girlfriend is glaring hatefully at whom has her boyfriend's interest to see that Kagome girl from earlier.

* * *

**DarknessQueen12: Now the story should get more interesting from here on out. The boys will be coming to play as you read but there will be more to come! Also Kikyou isn't going to be hateful towards Kagome the entire time. Once the two get to bonding with each other, you'll see that Kikyou doesnt hate Kagome as much for "ruining" her summer. Thank you all for the lovely reviews and I hope to hear from you all once again! Thank you for bearing with me on this trip and at the end of the week I may not be updating as frequent as I have because I'll be back in school from my two-week break.**

**Again thank you all for making this become more active!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fame vs. Kicks**

**Chapter 4**

Summary: "Sorry didn't get the memo maybe next time when a bitch invites me to a high class party I'll remember to bring my stilettos." Kagome said glaring at Kagura before turning to leave. She didn't even spare her sister a glance as she left, leaving the entire house silent.

* * *

A week has passed since Shippo's beach party, Kikyou is currently sitting in front of her vanity mirror straightening her hair giving her ends a slight curve inward as she prepares for her date with her boyfriend. The week hasn't been so bad, the conversation that she had with Kagura keeps playing in her head making her feel bitter about it. She doesn't understand why she is suddenly feeling regret about her decision about her inviting her sister to the annual party that Kagura holds every summer. The fact that having Kagome here in L.A. hasn't been all that bad. Sango has kept her occupied for the most part.

"Kikyou?" her sister's voice calls from the door. "Come in." she told her quickly before she starts applying her make up. Kagome steps into her sister's room to see her getting ready for her date with the one person their mother dislikes, Inuyasha. "I wanted to let you know that mother has felt for the night." She informs her with a small smile. Kikyou looks at her through the mirror letting her know that she heard her before going back to finishing her make up. "If that's all you may leave." She sounds bored. Kagome sighs and turns around to leave the room, "I invited a few people over since mother will not return tonight." Kagome says giving her a silent invitation to Inuyasha staying over tonight knowing that would make Kikyou happy and it does but she didn't show it.

Kikyou sees at her own reflection thinking back on the conversation once again from last Saturday before Shippo's party.

_Kikyou and Ayame are in Victoria Secret looking for new bras and panties to please their boyfriends. Kikyou is looking at the animal print panties with a smirk on her lips knowing that Inuyasha would love her new 'outfit'. "Well look what the cat dragged in." a snarky comment broke Kikyou out of her thoughts. She knows that voice anywhere unfortunately for her since the said voice is dating her boyfriend's older half-brother. Kikyou turns to glare at the person addressing her "Kagura, what brings you here?" she asks raising a brow at the demoness before her. "I heard about there being more of you here." She sneers in distaste at the information. Kikyou rolls her eyes at the gossip of her sister being here already got to the one person she can't stand. 'She could be of use though.' Kikyou thought giving Kagura an annoyed look "What of it?" she ask bored with the conversation. Kagura narrows her eyes to a glare "I hope for your sake I don't have to worry about her being a threat to my relationship." She said more then ask the miko in front of her._

"_Do as you please with her. I do not care for her well-being." Kikyou told her turning back to what she was doing a moment ago. Kikyou is roughly jerk back around to meet the red eyes of the demoness "Remember this, Higurashi, if she interferes with Sesshoumaru and I relationship I will have your head." Kagura coldly states glaring at the miko once again. "Why don't you invite her to your party and prove to Sesshoumaru that you're the better choice?" Kikyou grounds out through her clench teeth trying to not cause more of a scene by flaring her reki at the demoness before her. Kagura let go with a smirk before stepping back and turns to leave "I will." She calls over her shoulder walking out of the store._

'_No time to worry about that now,'_ Kikyou shakes her head at the thought. She stands up walking towards the door giving her room a once over before leaving it. She white halter dress flows easily against her knees, her white pumps can be heard against the polished white tile floor before descending down the spiral staircase to be greeted by Inuyasha at the bottom of the stairs lending against the wall of the kitchen seeing it filled with some of the boys from Inuyasha's group and a few of Kikyou's girlfriends as well.

"Hello babe." Inuyasha greets his girlfriend with a simple kiss. Kikyou gives him a small smile before looking at the group curious to what Kagome has planned for tonight. "You two have been and do something I would do!" Smack! Inuyasha and Kikyou shakes their heads at Miruko's comment before bidding everyone goodbye.

**Two hours later**

Everyone is out back chilling by the pool or playing harmless games. Kagome is sitting at one of the chairs at the table with Sango, Shippo, Rin, and Miruko playing cards. "Hey, why don't we make this more interesting?" Shippo inquires straighten up in his seat. At the suggestion everyone leans forward interesting in what the kitsune has in mind. "Do you have in alcohol?" he asks Kagome. "Yeah, I'll go get it with shot glasses, my mother is kind of an alcoholic at least I seem to notice that." She shrugs walking into the house looking for the items that Shippo ask about. A few minutes later Kagome comes out with a bag and two bottles of liquor in her hands.

Setting everything down, Shippo took the shot glasses out of the bag and slides one to each of them handing the alcohol sit in the middle along with the playing cards. "How about we play 'Never have I ever…'?" Miruko asks looking innocent. "Actually that's a great idea!" Rin says happily clapping her hands. "You lucked out monk." The demon slayer says glaring at him. "Oh how about we listen to music as well?" Kagome asks pulling out of IPhone, placing it on the table on top of the cards. Shippo eagerly fills everyone's shot glass with some kind of whiskey giving them all a smirk of his "I'll start first," he firsts "Never have I ever had sex on the first date." He finishes waiting for them to react. Miruko, of course, drank a shot along with Kagome and Shippo earning a surprise look from the two girls. "Kagome, you naughty girl!" Rin giggles at her newly found friend. Since Kagome has been hanging around her cousin she thought she'd befriend her as well. "What can I say? It was more of a dare and that poor guy didn't know what to think." She laughs at the memories of Hojo and her having sex in the front seat of his car. He was a nervous wreck, so afraid to get caught that needless to say the sex wasn't all the enjoyable but it was worth the dare. Sango refills the empty shots shaking her head at the information of her new friend.

"Okay, my turn!" Rin cheers, "never has I ever rode in the back of a police car." Everyone took the shot causing fits of laughter and giggles fill the backyard of the Higurashi's house. Kagome refill the shot glasses "Never have I ever had drunken sex." Kagome says smirking. Miruko took a shot causing everyone to laugh knowing that Miruko will most likely be the drunkest out of them.

An hour later Kikyou, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru show up at her house. Kikyou is more than peeved at her boyfriend for not informing her about the surprise double date that she had to suffer through painfully as Sesshouamru's girlfriend, if you could call her that, is one that Kikyou doesn't practically like. They come around to see their friends playing a drinking game "What the hell are all of you doing?" Inuyasha asks looking at the drunken fools. Miruko looks up smiling "Inuyasha! How good of you to join us!" he slurs from his seat.

Somewhere in the hour Sango shifted to sit on Miruko's lap, not that he is complaining, Rin is sitting closer to Shippo, while Kagome is sitting cross legged in her seat taking the shot from the recent question. "We're playing 'Never have I ever…' you guys should join us." Kagome says smiling at the trio who join them. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru shrugs at the invitation walking over to join the semi drunk group. Kikyou glares at her boyfriend before making her way over to join the fun. "Okay, I got one!" Rin giggles from the effect of the alcohol in her system. "Never have I ever wanted to kiss someone that is sitting at this table." She finishes giggling before grabbing her shot to drink. Everyone but Kagome took a shot, she receive a bunch of questionable looks. "What? I might be feeling the alcohol but by no means do I have the 'beer goggles' on." She says laughing at their expressions. "Never have I ever had sex in a vehicle." Kagome says taking a shot along with Inuyasha, Kikyou, Miruko, and Sesshouamru? "I didn't need to know that my brother can be freaky." Inuyasha says laughing causing everyone else besides Kikyou and Sesshouamru to laugh.

Inuyasha took Sango's old seat with Kikyou on his lap leaving Sesshoumaru standing. Kagome uncross her legs before standing up, "You can have my seat and I'll grab another chair." She says turning to walk off but not before being pulled down. Kagome squeaked in surprise. She turns to see Sesshoumaru having her sit on his lap "No need. We can share." He says huskily in the miko's ear. Kagome scoffs at his flirty suggestions. "I'm watching you." She warns with a small smile before going back to the drink.

Thirty more minutes and two empty bottles later, everyone retreat into the house. The two sisters knew that their mother will be gone for at least three days so they won't be in trouble for letting a few demons stay the night. Shippo carries Rin up the stairs since she feels a bit light headed from the alcohol and they found a spare room. Sango smack Miruko for touching her butt before they went up the stairs as well to find another spare room. Kagome sighs as she watches everyone turn in for the night. "Thank you for suggesting the group to get together." Inuyasha says wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist. "Thank you sister." Kikyou nods to her. Kagome smiles at the couple "Well you're not all that terrible." She says shrugging her shoulders to stifle a yawn that seem to escape anyways.

Kikyou and Inuyasha bid her a good night before retiring to Kikyou's room for the night. Kagome sits at the breakfast bar thinking about tonight. She couldn't believe that Inuyasha's older brother tried to make a pass at her! She shakes her head at how player-ish that was "What's the matter little miko?" his cool voice asks from behind her. She looks over her shoulder to see the devil himself leaning against the doorframe. "I thought you left or fell asleep?" she asks turning her body around to face him. Sesshoumaru stood there with his arms cross over his chest, while he continues to lean against the doorframe to the kitchen looking at her with those beautiful gold amber eyes of his. Kagome self-consciously bites her bottom lip, looking at his marking on his beautiful face, the two magenta stripes on each cheek and the blue crescent moon…_'Okay girl you need to go to bed before you do something stupid! Plus I bet he has a girlfriend!'_ Kagome shakes her head once again before standing up from her seat. "I'm going to bed." She says walking pass him towards the stairs.

Sesshouamru turns to follow her up the stairs making sure the girl didn't fall down them. Not like he really cared about her so he didn't see why he's following her. Kagome could still feel his presence but thought nothing of it. She figured that he needs a room to sleep in as well but the only room left besides hers, is her mother's. "Are you staying the night?" she asks yawning before stopping at her room. Sesshoumaru stops behind her "Depends on where I'll be sleeping." Kagome rolls her eyes at his stuck up attitude. She opens her room leaving it for him to come in or leave and turns on her light.

He walks in closing her door much to her dislike "I don't care where you sleep. I need to change first so turn around." She orders him. Sesshoumaru didn't take orders from anyone especially drunk little mikos. He steps towards her giving her a glare. "You dare order this Sesshoumaru around, miko?" he growls. Kagome looks at his golden eyes with a glare of her own. "I'm not some whore that will give you a show, so yes I'm ordering you around." She states firmly crossing her arms over her chest. Sesshoumaru step back still glaring at her before turning around to give her privacy. Kagome quickly shreds her clothes before grabbing her oversize shirt and short shorts letting him know its okay to turn around.

He turns to see her in her night clothes, she is pulling her hair up into a messy bun before climbing into her bed. Sesshoumaru didn't know why he followed her but he couldn't find it in himself to leave. Her scent is intoxicating, he inhale some of the loving scent. _'Vanilla and lavender.' _His mind tells him. "You're more than welcome to sleep here." She mumbles to him. He lets out a sigh before turning off her lights and striping down to his boxes before sliding in her bed.

"Night asshole." She says drifting to sleep.

Sesshoumaru smirks at her words before finishing himself drifting into a peaceful and deep slumber next to the mouthy little miko.

* * *

**DarknessQueen12: I'm sorry if it seems all over the place. I have been stopping and going on this chapter. A lot of crap has happened since the last time I updated and I do apologize! I will try to work on this story more. Once again thank you for taking the time to read this story. I tried to make it long so that is another reason for it being a late update. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fame vs. Kicks**

**Chapter 5**

Summary: "Sorry didn't get the memo maybe next time when a bitch invites me to a high class party I'll remember to bring my stilettos." Kagome said glaring at Kagura before turning to leave. She didn't even spare her sister a glance as she left, leaving the entire house silent.

* * *

The next morning Kagome wakes up feeling very warm. She throws the covers off of her to try and get up but feels something holding her down by her mid-section. Curious to what has a hold of her, she looks down to see an arm _'Well this is awkward.'_ She thought wary as her eyes travel up the surprising muscular arm to find a sleeping Sesshoumaru behind her. _'Yeah this is defiantly awkward as awkward can get.'_ She sighs lightly before pulling the arm off of her body and climbs out of bed. She glances back at the sleeping taiyoukai in her bed and wonders why in the world he stuck around if she wasn't putting out to him. She snorts at the mere thought of sleeping with the demon. She quickly glares at the sleeping taiyoukai before exiting her room.

Kagome walks into the kitchen to see Miruko with a red mark on his face and Sango glaring heatedly at him. "Good morning!" Kagome chirps opening the refrigerator to get the milk out. "Miss Kagome, it's good to see you awake!" Miruko says happily to see his friend. Sango rolls her eyes before looking at Kagome fixing herself cereal, "Actually Kagome, it's the afternoon." She says to her friend with a smile. Kagome stops in mid bite looking thoughtful for a moment before shrugging and continuing her lunch. "So how are you feeling?" Sango asks sipping her coffee that Kagome notice is in front of the other brunette. "I feel great. I never get hangovers." She states happy at the fact that she hasn't been on that receiving end of the alcohol.

"You're lucky!" Sango says giving her a playful glare. Kagome smiles none the less at her friend's glare and finishes off her cereal. "Hey, let's go to the mall!" Kagome suggest with a smile. Miruko was about to say something until Sango shoves him hard off of the bar stool at the breakfast table "I'll love too. I'm going to head home for a shower then I'll meet you there in an hour?" Sango asks finishing off her drink and placing the cup in the sink. "Sounds good to me." Kagome says hugging the girl good-bye. Miruko gets up off the floor rubbing his head with a groan. Kagome laughs at her perverted friend and runs up the stairs to take a shower and get ready.

She slowly opens the door to her bedroom to see the taiyoukai looking at her rather bored while pulling a shirt over his head. Kagome sends him a glare "Well I hope you enjoyed your stay at the Kagome Express." She hisses out walking towards her closet to grab clean clothes for her shopping trip. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything to her. Honestly he is slightly peeved to wake up and find that Kagome disappeared, never has a girl left him in the bed! It's always the other way around which is surprising that he is still in her room waiting for her to come out to face him.

On that note Kagome comes out with clothes on her arm "Can't you take a hint?" she asks angrily. She would have crossed her arms if it weren't for her clothes so she could make her point clear to him. Sesshoumaru narrows his golden eyes at her "I'd watch your tongue, miko." He told her coldly. Kagome rolls her eyes and heads to her jointed bathroom to take a nice relaxing shower and hope to Kami that the asshole has left by the time she is done.

Sesshoumaru walks out of Kagome's room to be caught by Inuyasha "I can't believe she slept with you." Inuyasha says surprised that Kagome would do that. "It's none of your business what we have done." Sesshoumaru says. "He didn't sleep with her, Inuyasha. Geez use your nose for once." Shippo says chuckling at a red face hanyou from embarrassment. Both brothers shot the kistune a glare who doubles over in laughter at them. "What's going on?" a sleepy voice comes from behind Shippo. Shippo looks over his shoulder to see Rin walking up behind him in his shirt that he let her sleep in. "Nothing Rin, the dogs are just barking." He snickers. "Why you little-" "Inuyasha, have more respect for other people's houses!" Miruko orders shaking his head at his best friend who has Shippo by the front of his shirt.

By that time Sesshoumaru left the idiots to their bickering before he has a temptation of wanting to kill them. Inuyasha lets Shippo go with a rough push before returning back to Kikyou's room. "Shippo, why must you rally up him?" Miruko asks the young kitsune who shrugs his shoulders before turning to give Rin a knowing smirk. "It's too much fun." He calls over his shoulder bringing Rin back into the room.

Kagome steps out of her room to see Miruko standing there shaking his head. "I don't want to know." She says laughing passing by the perverted monk, down the staircase, and towards the garage to retrieve her car. Kagome walks over to the grey Ford Focus climbing into the car pushing the garage button for it to open. She backs out of the garage, pushes the button once more to close the garage, then Kagome heads out of the gates towards the mall where Sango will be waiting for her so they can get their shopping on.

**At the mall**

Sango is in the dressing room trying on a pair of black jeans that she found on the sale rack to make sure they fit as Kagome is looking through the dresses on a rack nearby so she can give the girl pointers. She looks through the different colors of yellow _'Who knew there could be like fifty different shades of yellow! Geez, I know I don't want to look like a bus.'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a perfectly manicured hand grabbing the same dress that she is reaching for. She looks up to find the owner of the said hand to be Kagura, the woman that accused her of being Kikyou. _'Great this could end wonderful.' _She thought sarcastically before seeing silver in her peripheral vison. She looking to Kagura's left to see Sesshoumaru standing besides her looking around the girlie store.

"Which one are you?" she asks not caring for an answer. That caught Sesshoumaru's attention and his golden eyes lock with her blue ones for a second before Kagome gives Kagura an annoyed look. "I'm Kagome but since you really don't care. I don't know why I have to tell you." She says letting go of the dress to cross her arms. Kagura narrows her ruby red eyes at Kagome's tone "Watch, _miko_." She hisses. Kagome raises a brow about to comment "Kagome? Hey come see how these look." Sango calls. Kagome glares at Kagura before turning around to leave. Kagura to her leave as well towards the other clothes rack. Sesshoumaru watches as Kagome leaves to give her friend her attention. He couldn't help but watch the way her hips naturally sway as if there coax him into following her.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagura snaps angry. Sesshoumaru shakes his head and walks over to his annoying girlfriend to help her with picking out clothes that he could care less about. He glances Kagome a quick glance seeing her beautiful smile lightly up her face showing how happy she is about her friend's outfit. _'Beautiful?' _he scoffs _**'She is lovely to be around. She even puts you in your place, old dog.'**_ Sesshoumaru's beast chuckles. This surprises him that the little miko can simple bring out his beast that usually stays quiet. _'She's interesting, I'll give her that.'_ With that thought he turns his attention or half attention back to the wind demoness.

After two hours of shopping both girls sat down with Chinese food in their take out box. Sango is happy that Kagome suggest them to go shopping, now she can get her mind of that idiotic perverted monk that she couldn't believe she share a bed with. Yes she was drunk and no they didn't have sex but knowing that he can be a civil person without flirtation makes Sango's heart soar with hope. "So anything happen last night with you and Miruko?" Kagome asks with a sly smile. Sango blushes at her friend's suggestion "We shared a bed but not like that! I guess you could say that we did cuddling." Sango says smiling softly at the memory of being in Miruko's arms all night. Kagome raises a brow at her friend's actions but said nothing to ruin the happiness in her friend's eyes.

"How was your night?" Sango asks. She vaguely remembers that Sesshoumaru was in the kitchen with Kagome after they went to bed. "It was something. Isn't Sesshoumaru dating Kagura?" Kagome asks changing the subject. Sango gives her a confused look "I think so. I can't remember, their so off and on it's crazy," Sango says tapping her chin in thought "Why do you ask?" she looks at Kagome to find her glaring down at her food. "No reason." She mutters digging into her food.

Once they finish their food, they headed out to the cars to put their bags in them. Kagome hasn't really said anything after her question which has Sango worrying about the raven hair girl. "I'll text you later." Kagome says getting into her car. Sango nods and waves her off. _'I need to ask Miruko if he knows anything. He knows about everything that goes on.'_ She snorts getting into her own vehicle.

* * *

**DarknessQueen12: Okay I know some of you say longer chapters and others say update regularly but honestly I dont have a regular updating schedule. If i did then my chapters wont mean much to me. I'm trying to keep my interest in my own story as well as keeping your interest as well. I do hope to at least update three times a month if possible. I do have a life outside of this. I'm almost finish with school and soon to be gettting a job. Once the job thing is settle I can get a schedule on updating but until then you'll all have to bare it.**

**Also I will try to make the chapters longer. From here, Kagome and Sesshoumaru's relationship will start to develop along with Kikyou and Kagome's relationship. I dont want them to hate each other but as the party getting closer you'll see Kikyou feel differently towards her sister Kagome. So I'm hoping to make the chapters longer and try to update when I can.**

**Thank you all for your support with the reviews, follows, and favorites!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fame vs. Kicks**

**Chapter 6**

Summary: "Sorry didn't get the memo maybe next time when a bitch invites me to a high class party I'll remember to bring my stilettos." Kagome said glaring at Kagura before turning to leave. She didn't even spare her sister a glance as she left, leaving the entire house silent.

* * *

It's Sunday night, Kagome is sitting in her room by her window looking out at the back yard. The weekend has been a lot of fun minus the sleeping arrangement from Friday night and the awkward run in yesterday afternoon at the mall. She lets out a sigh and lies her head on her knees continue to see out the window. "Kagome?" her sister's voice muffle but she could hear her. "Come in." she shouts from her spot by the window. Kikyou slowly opens the door to her sister's room to find her curled up on the windowsill. Kagome didn't look away from the window as she continues to glaze out of it.

"I can ask you something?" Kikyou asks a bit unsure. That caught Kagome's attention as she turns her head to meet her sister's glaze. "You already did." Kagome smiles at her. Kikyou gives her a small smile but a smile nevertheless and that makes Kagome happy. "Would you like to go to dinner with me?" she asks her. Kagome blinks a few times trying to register what Kikyou asked her. "Huh?" she says unintelligently. Kikyou gave a small laugh seeing as she baffled her sister by her request. "You know, dinner? I know a lot of sisters do that and since we have a lot of lost time to make up. I thought why not?" she shrugs seeing Kagome's dumbfounded look turn into a thoughtful expression. This has Kikyou worried about what she could say. _'Great I feel like I'm about to be rejected by my sister!'_ she thought bitterly thinking about leaving. "I need to throw on some clothes." Kagome finally answers.

Kikyou looks at her sister's attire to see that she in her sleeping clothes, a light blue tank top with black short shorts. Her hair is up in a messy bun falling out of its place on her head. "You'll be fine, plus it'll be us girls anyways." Kikyou says smiling. Kikyou is in her night-clothes as well but she is wearing red pants and a white tank top. Her hair is always down so of course Kikyou's hair looks perfect compare to Kagome's messy look. "Fine at least let's grab a jacket I don't like perverts staring at my chest." She laughs getting up to slip on her grey flip flops along with her zip up black hoodie with _Higurashi_ on the back from dance.

Once they arrive at a little hole in the wall pizza pallor the girls order a half sausage and half pepperoni pizza. Kagome leads them to a table by the window while they wait for their food. "So how was Nashville?" Kikyou asks. Kagome shifted a little awkwardly in her chair "It's great, you know the country capital and all." She babbles nervously. Kikyou smiles a little knowing that she isn't the only one nervous about their dinner date. "It must be lonely being a daughter of a famous actress?" Kagome asks softly taking a sip of her cola. Kikyou didn't know if her sister realize how much she hit home with that question.

Before Kikyou could say anything she felt an arm go around her shoulders looking at Kagome who is glaring at her table mate beside her. "Hey Kikyou, Kagome." Inuyasha greets smirking at the way Kagome is glaring at his older brother. "Hn." Sesshoumaru greets knowing full well that the miko beside him is giving him death glares. Kagome turns to see Kikyou's face soften up and seeing her look at her boyfriend the way she does makes Kagome's heart swell at the happiness of her sister. "What surprise do we own the two of you? I figured you'd be sick of us." Kagome teases Inuyasha.

He gives Kikyou a chastised kiss on her lips before answering her sister's question. "We saw you two by the window and I thought why not crash their dinner?" Inuyasha says smirking at his idea. The waiter brings the large pizza to the table with ranch before walking off. "Well you guys are more than happy to help eat this pizza." Kagome offers. Kikyou is surprise to find that Kagome didn't mind Inuyasha ruining their bonding time if you could call the awkwardness that. Seshoumaru drapes his arm on the back of Kagome's seat getting a bit more comfortable getting yet another glare from the blue eye Higurashi twin.

After twenty minutes of teasing, eating, and getting to know the Taisho brothers more, Kagome was surprise at how quick Inuyasha and herself became friends. Kikyou feels less tense knowing that her boyfriend and sister don't dislike each other since their mother doesn't approve of her relationship with the half-demon. This shouldn't have surprise her so much knowing that Kagome has a kind and gentle heart that she is always the first to accept people. "How are you liking L.A. so far?" Inuyasha asks having his arm around Kikyou's shoulders. Kikyou leans into his touch with a small smile. "It's okay, I like the mall, and I think I bought almost all the outfits in my favorite store." Kagome giggles.

Sesshoumaru hears her giggling _**'This miko has a delightful giggle.'**_ His beast purrs causing a frown. "Women in their pointless shopping." Sesshoumaru commented thinking more of Kagura than Kagome. She turns in her seat glaring at him "So what if my shopping is pointless? I didn't pack a lot of clothes knowing that I'd been staying with my mother." Kagome scoffs crossing her arms over her chest like usual when she's irritated with the taiyoukai beside her. Sesshoumaru gave her a sideways glance "Like this Sesshoumaru has stated, pointless shopping." He smirks behind his glass as Kagome huffs and turns away from him.

He knew that by saying that he'll be getting under her skin. He couldn't stop thinking about her when he seen her at Shippo's bonfire last Saturday. At first he mistaken her to be Kikyou, but looking at her now he feels foolish forever mixing the two up. Yes Kikyou has her moments but she is usually cold and distant towards people expect Inuyasha. As for Kagome, she is a ball of sunshine. She doesn't take crap from no one which he secretly respects but she does have the temper and loaded mouth. Yet he can't keep this simple backwoods girl from his mind, the way that she stands out from being here, in L.A. to the way she adapt to make this her element.

After fifteen minutes both parties got up and walk towards the door leading into the dark streets. Inuyasha and Kikyou are talking a few feet from the other two about plans of sorts. Kagome looks at them with happiness in her blue eyes, she can't believe how happy Kikyou looks after all these years of hatred, loneliness, and resentment can wear on a poor girl. "How long are you staying in L.A.?" Sesshoumaru's cold voice cuts her thoughts short making her head snap in his direction. This man no demon before her is casually asking a simple question. She knows that it's almost pointless to be making these friends when she's only here until the second week of September. That seems so far away from June but it's going to come so quickly.

"I'm here until the second week of September, I'll leave that Monday morning to go back to Nashville." Kagome replies tucking her hair behind her ear feeling a bit unsettle with that answer. Thinking back on a week and a half ago, that Kagome would be thrilled to be going back home but sadly her option on this place is changing. She is making new friends and new enemies with her luck. "Would you ever come back?" Sesshoumaru asks looking down at her. He watch as her blue eyes widen in surprise by his question. She stole a glance at him catching those golden orbs that she is beginning to love. "I've never thought about it. My mother forces me out here to spend time with her and my sister. So that thought have cross my mind." She replies honestly.

Sesshoumaru opens his mouth to ask her another question but stops. Isn't none of his business to keep asking about her? "Come on Kagome, we have to head back." Kikyou calls to her. Kagome gives Sesshoumaru a small smile before walking over to the couple of standing by Kikyou's car. She didn't have to look back to feel his gaze on her back. She knows full well that this is encounter number two and there will be many more to come. "Bye Inuyasha!" Kagome says waving to the younger Taisho brother.

"You like her." Inuyasha turns to point at his brother. "Hn." Was all Sesshoumaru replied back with but his eyes follow the car until it turned to the left out of his sight.

**Monday, June 9****th****, 2014**

Once again the boys met up at Inuyasha's place to play another game of poker. Inuyasha sits across from Miroku with a beer on his left and his dog like ears twitch now and then. Kouga is sitting in between the two best friends on Inuyasha's left and Miroku 's right with two empty bottle of beer and a half drank beer in front of him. The guys laze about getting drunk on beer while playing poker. Sesshoumaru walks in the pool room where the poker table has been relocated at. No one looks up from their cards but they give slight nods in acknowledgement of his presences.

"Dude, I wish I could have been at the party Saturday." Kouga finally comments grabbing his beer to finish off his third one. "It's very interesting what you can find out with playing 'Never have I ever…' while drinking!" Miroku says looking up cheery. The other two chuckles at his response but Sesshoumaru narrows his eyes. "Oi, why are you here, bastard?" Inuyasha asks looking up from his cards to look to his right.

"I come to tell you that if Kagura shows up, you never seen me." He orders looking at each of the men before him. None of them said anything knowing that Sesshoumaru would back up his threats that he's silently sending them. Inuyasha shrugs, throwing three cards now and getting three more from Miroku dealing them out. "Whatever do what ya want?" Inuyasha growls more at his cards then at his brother. On that note, Sesshoumaru leaves them to getting drunk and playing cards while he thinks of a way to see his little miko again.

**Beach**

Kikyou invites Kagome and Sango along with Ayame, Rin, and herself to the beach for girl time. Kagome is lying on her stomach in a solid blue with little white archers on top of the bikini while the bottoms stay the solid color. She has her strings to her top undone so she can tan evenly "So Kagome, what do you think about the parties here?" Ayame asks lying on her stomach as well with a brown and green poke a dot bikini. "I prefer the ones back home." Kagome starts gaining the girls attention. "Yeah?" Ayame pushes. "It's out in the wood with a bonfire or there by the lake in a log cabin house." She shrugs with a smile playing at her lips.

"Damn!" Ayame laughs flipping to be on her back. She didn't untie her strings like Kagome so her breast are still in the same spot. Kagome shrugs smiling at the enthusiastic wolf demon. Sango is building a sand caste with Rin and Kikyou listening to the other two girls talk. Kikyou shakes her head at her sister's bluntness. _'Never afraid of speaking her mind.'_ Kikyou thought sourly knowing that Kagome's mouth can get her in trouble especially here.

"Hey Kagome, why don't you go get us water?" Rin asks nicely. Ayame laughs once again knowing that the twin miko will need her top tied. "Go topless." She teases seeing Kagome's face become red with embarrassment, "Shut up and tie me up." She shot back. "Oh you like it kinky?" Ayame says rolling in laughter beside an even redder face Kagome if that's possible!

A few seconds later Kagome gets up with a tied bikini top, she glares playfully at the mischievous wolf. She turns to search for a bar that she could buy water from muttering under her breath about horny wolves and how she stupid she was about trying to tan evenly.

Once she steps on the wooden platform sliding between two empty bar stools "Welcome to Tiki Bar, what can a get a pretty girl like you?" a cocky male voice asks bringing Kagome's attention to a creepy old man. "Uh, I need five water bottles, please." She says trying to hide her disgust. He smirks before turning around and grabbing the water bottles "that'd be 9.50 for you, doll." He tells her. She gives him the ten that she carried with her and told him to keep the change. She grabs the water and heads back to her spot where she left the girls.

"Hello Miss Kagome, don't you look fair in that bikini?" Miroku asks grinning from ear to ear. Sango slaps him and helps her with the water. Kagome stands there a bit nervous knowing that if Miroku is here then surely the rest of the guys will follow. "Listen monk, you better keep your hands to yourself!" Sango yells glaring at him. He chuckles nervously at her threats moving away from her. "Any who, are you girls interested?" Miroku asks them. "I'm in" "Me too!" "Sure." "As long as you keep your hands to yourself and on the opposite team!" everyone chimes in expect Kagome who is confused. "I guess?" she says unsure of what is going on but didn't want to keep anyone from having fun.

* * *

**DarknessQueen12: Thank you all for your support. I do read all the reviews and try to reply to them as well. After this chapter I will stop writing for a bit so I can go back and correct my mistakes to the best of my knowledge. I do apologize for the messiness. I'm a bit rusty since I havent wrote in a few years. Anyways, I'll be taking some time when I can to fox things.**

**And, I would like to explore Kagome and Kikyou's relationship without the underlying hate for each other. Yes its a bit different but as siblings they'll still get into arguments and disagree. I also started to put dates on this chapter. I have mention in a previous chapter that in two weeks they'll be going to Kagura's party. Well in that time frame Sesshoumaru and Kagome will get to know each other better. Also Kagome and Kikyou's relationship as sisters will get better.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favrites! I do enjoy them :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fame vs. Kicks**

**Chapter 7**

Summary: "Sorry didn't get the memo maybe next time when a bitch invites me to a high class party I'll remember to bring my stilettos." Kagome said glaring at Kagura before turning to leave. She didn't even spare her sister a glance as she left, leaving the entire house silent.

* * *

Kagome sits at the shoreline watching the waves crash against the sand. Today has been one of the most enjoyable days of her life. She hugs her knees closer to her chest admiring the peaceful view of the water teasing the land. She sighs knowing that in about three months she'll be leaving this fantasy to travel back to her home and complete high school follow by starting college in the fall.

Kagome is too engross with her thoughts to know a powerful demonic aura sitting beside her. "Miko." The simple word snaps her back to reality as does the owner to the voice. Blue eyes narrow at the water before turning its full heated glare to see a beer being handed to her. Taken back by the offer, she quickly grabs the can looking back to the water.

Sesshoumaru only had to speak the little nickname that he has been calling her by to gain her attention. Her glare meant little to him but surprise to see how quickly she dismisses him and grabs the beer. He didn't show his surprise about her action but felt it within. "What do you want Sesshoumaru?" she asks curious to why the taiyoukia isn't making a jab or being cold towards her.

It didn't surprise her that he stayed silent but she welcomes it along with the cold beer her brought her.

**Tuesday June 10****th****, 2014**

Sesshoumaru lies in his bed thinking about a certain miko that he can't seem to keep from his mind. No matter how many girls he allows to pass the time until he see Kagome or when he lets Kagura distract him by being his off and on girlfriend. Last night has been the first night that he didn't have company in his bed, Kagome has been more and more on his mind then he first thought. Her beautiful smile that lights up those sapphire blue eyes that holds to many emotions that he enjoys to see run through. Her anger makes his beast purr with delight or the way she is caring of helping his pathetic half-brother sneak around with her sister. He still can't help to thinking about her words from last night.

_After a comfortable silence of ten minutes of sitting at the shore. Sesshoumaru's girlfriend Kagura interrupted their quiet time "Hey wench, find your own man!" she snarls at the miko. Kagome rolls her eyes at the demoness words, Sango has warned her many times to not mess with Kagura and to leave Sesshoumaru out of things. "First of all, he came to me and second if he wanted to be with you he wouldn't be sitting beside me." She huffs crossing her arms over her chest._

_Kagura snarls once again "Kagura, go and I'll follow shortly." Sesshoumaru orders stepping between Kagome and Kagura, more so to protect the miko. Kagura sends one last glare before turning on her heel to leave with her nose in the air. Sesshoumaru turns around to face Kagome who is more relax with her arms at her sides._

_She looks at him "I honestly have no idea why you don't just leave that alone. Sex can't be that great but knowing the type of man you are it shouldn't be a shock to see you with her for the soul purpose of chasing tail." She says bluntly moving around him. This time Sesshoumaru catches her left wrist, pulling her back and turning her around. "Miko," he growls, "Do not question, this Sesshoumaru's motivates about whom I bed and whom I don't." he finish growling low._

"_I don't care what you try to do, I'll never see you for more than the playboy ways that you're known for." Kagome pulls her hand from a stun Sesshoumaru. She would have taken a picture if not for her leaving the scene quickly._

Never in Sesshoumaru's long life has he had a girl like Kagome stun him into silence, he can't get over the fact that Kagome will never see him for what he truly is because of the choices he has made. That makes his blood boil at the fact that she thinks that she's too good for him. He growls low in his throat before throwing the covers off, tugging on a pair of pants, then heads out the door with a shirt in hand. Sesshoumaru will not let one human control his life. He will have her one way or another.

**Neko Café, Tuesday June 10****th****, 2014**

Kagome is sitting at the small café sipping her hot tea waiting on Sango to arrive so they can stretch out their plans about taking a road trip to Los Vegas to get away from the tension and drama and to enjoy themselves for once! Kagome sits her tea down looking out the window thinking about a certain silver hair cold demon that has been pestering her in an odd way. She wouldn't admit that she likes the attention that he is giving her but she knows that field all too well.

The door chime signaling that a new customer has enter the small café, Kagome looks up to see the very demon that her mind keeps playing over and over. She spots her least favorite person with the said demon making her narrow her blue eyes at them. She quickly stands up, grabs her to go drink, and heads out the other door trying to go unnoticed "Look who it is." Kagura sneers at Kagome's departure. Kagome sighs turning her head to give an indifferent look "Leave me alone, Kagura." She snaps sneaking a quick glance at Sesshoumaru's eyes betrays his usual emotionless face, those golden amber stare at her curiously but he said nothing to the fact.

"Why should I? You're nothing but a hussy trying to steal my man!" she screams earning everyone's attention in the café. Kagome glares hatefully at her now. "Excuse!? Last time I check, I didn't mess around with _your_ man! His brother is dating my sister, in case you forgot?" she says trying to keep her voice even the best she could. Kagome felt her reki starting to lick at her insides wanting nothing then to purify this demon for insulting and accusing her of things that she hasn't done!

"Kagura, go order your food." Sesshoumaru's voice cut through Kagura before she could insult the miko anymore or embarrass him. Kagura snap her mouth shut before storming off grumbling under her breath as she went. Sesshoumaru turns his attention back to Kagome whom is fluster from angry. Her blue eyes meet his golden ones, the angry storm that was brewing in them have subside, and "You have terrible taste in women." Kagome spats at him. Sesshoumaru raises an eye brow at her but said nothing to stop her from leaving.

Kagome met up with Sango at the park after her encounter with Sesshoumaru, she couldn't believe the way Kagura was talking to her. She hasn't even done anything to the bitch of a demoness. "Hey Kags," Sango greets but Kagome ignored her due to being lost in her inner thoughts. Sango takes a seat beside her new best friend. Sango waves her hand in front of the miko causing her to blink back into reality, "Huh?" Kagome turns her head to see whose hand is in front of her face. "Sango?" she ask forgetting back meeting her at the park for a few seconds "Sango! Oh my, I'm sorry for spacing out on you." She says sleepily rubbing the back of her head.

Sango smiles at her friend, "No foul, no harm." She shrugs giving her a knowing smile to why Kagome was in such deep thought. "I'm going to assume that it was Sesshoumaru who distracted you BUT that's not the point the point is that you and me are going to the club, tonight." Sango finishes before Kagome could but in. "Sango, I don't know what to wear." Kagome says looking down at her hands. Kagome never shies away from parties but this is L.A., the parties, the clubs, hell even mall is different and these people are always in the spotlight so they know how to dress. "Come on don't sell yourself short. You'll do great! Let's get that bright smile on that lovely face of yours! I'll come over at nine to get ready with you and I'll make sure you look hot!" Sango says jumping up from her seat and jogs off leaving a smiling Kagome behind.

**Blush Night Club, Tuesday June 10****th****, 2014**

The music is loud and pumping from where Kagome and Sango stood outside of the famous night club. The line seem to be moving at a decent pace but the girls are anxious to get inside and start dancing. "So is anyone else coming?" Kagome asks staring at the line in front of them wishing that it would go faster. "I think Kikyou, Ayame, and Rin are inside already." Sango replies while texting her cousin to verify where the other three are at. Kagome nods and rocks back and forward thinking about how her week has been.

'_I hope Sesshoumaru won't be here. That's all I need to ruin my night is his bitch of a girlfriend and him.'_ She thought rolling her eyes. "Something wrong?" Sango asks slightly worried. "No, just hoping this night goes as planned." The darker hair girl replies shaking her head at her thoughts. Sango laughs knowing how her new friend feels about certain people who could possibly ruining their night on the town.

The line is finally moving faster making the girls giddy with excitement about getting into the club faster. Sango got a text from her cousin saying they are waiting for them inside the club. Once the security guards check their ID's and they paid to get in, "Sango! Kagome! About time girls!" Ayame yells at them entering the club. All of them giggle at her excitement, the two humans follow the demoness back to where the other two girls are patiently waiting for their arrival.

"Look who I found!" Ayame chirps sitting next to the wolf demon that Kagome meet the other day. "Two lost strays?" Inuyasha teases earning a sharp elbow to the ribs and a painful howl to follow making everyone laugh. Kagome smiles at everyone, Rin is quietly talking to Shippo as Miruko is trying to make a move on Sango whom ended up clocking him in the face.

"So Kagome, you ready to find out what we snobs do for fun?" Ayame asks teasingly making Kagome blush lightly while laughing at the joke. "Sure why not?" with that said Ayame pulls her out to the dance floor where everyone is grinding and rubbing up against either other making her shake her head laughing as Ayame pulls her through the thong of people to the certain.

**At the table**

Shortly after Kagome and Ayame left to go dance. Sesshoumaru shows up at their table with his stoic look on his face but if you knew him well enough you'd know that he is highly annoyed. "Yo ice prince, what brings you out without your lap dog?" Inuyasha asks from his place on the couch with Kikyou, that's pushed against the wall as Miruko, Sango, and Koga are sitting at the high top table and Rin and Shippo are cozy on the loveseat.

"I don't need to answer to you, half breed." Sesshoumaru replies icily to his young half-brother. Inuyasha glares at him "Then why the fuck are you here?" he shouts unconsciously clenching the arm rest on the couch tightly. Kikyou places her hand on his thigh rubbing small circles with her fingers calming the hanyou down a little. "What is it that you are doing here? My sister won't be too pleased to see you here." Kikyou states looking at the older Inu-demon with a bored expression on her face.

"I need to speak with Kagome." Sesshoumaru replies calmly knowing that the miko in front of him most likely won't cause any riff on her sister's behalf or at least he hopes. They stare at each other for a few more moments "What the hell? Can't I get a break from you?" Kagome's voice shouts over the loud music. Sesshoumaru turns to see the raven hair miko looking absolutely stunning, to say he was speechless is an understatement. Kagome's raven hair is done in curls flowing freely down her back, her tight fitting crimson red dress stops at mid-thigh showing off her tan tone legs that would leave any male, human or demon, lusting after the young miko.

Sesshoumaru swallow thickly but didn't show any reaction to her erotic outfit. He walks over to her standing right in front of her with everyone's eyes on them. Sesshoumaru leans down to whisper huskily in her ear "I need to have a word with you. Alone." He pulls away and walks pass her leaving her standing them dumbstruck.

* * *

**DarknessQueen12: I do greatly apologize for not updating in forever! I have been extremely busy with personal things and school and I had writer's block on top of all of that! Anyhow, thats no excuse as to not to write. I will say this. It is getting closer to the end but not extremely close. Depends on how I feel or how I write the ending chapter there is a possiblity for a second story. Dont get your hopes set high. I am in the process of getting actually internert where I'm not running off my phone data plan. So hopefully once I achieve that there will be more updates! On a bright note, I will try and get a second chapter up before the end of October and I know that doesn't do any justice but I will try!**

**Thank you to who all follow, favorite, and review this story and my fellow readers (if I still have any) I apologize for the long wait.**


End file.
